Heating blankets including heating devices for generating heat to warm blankets are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,078,026 and 6,331,695 to Wesco provide examples of heating blankets known in the art. It is also known to include heating devices in clothing for generating heat to warm the clothing.
The present disclosure relates to a heating article including a covering and a thermal warming device for generating heat to warm the covering. The covering may, for example, be in the form of a blanket or an article of clothing. The covering and the thermal warming device may be separable from each other. The covering may be disposable or reusable. The thermal warming device may be reusable.